the_mighty_slytherinsfandomcom-20200214-history
1994
The following events occurred in the year 1994: Events Unknown *Hermione Granger founds the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare (S.P.E.W.). *Falin Snape writes out his will with Jordan Stecks, Comonin Pergei and Oliver Terrn as his witnesses. *Iothi Zhiazray graduates from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. *Marcus Flint graduates from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. *Vesta Malfoy graduates from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. *Loxias Burke and Meeoni Llione get married. *Ves Schond is taken in by Brixton Home for Children. *Gneiss Gypsum and Jiaria Irinas are engaged. January *5 January: Harry has his first lesson with Remus Lupin on the Patronus Charm. April *April 20 **The Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures sentences the Hippogriff Buckbeak to death. June *June 6 ** told her second prophecy to Harry Potter during his Divination exam. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger discover was responsible for the deaths of James and Lily Potter. Peter Pettigrew escapes, Sirius Black and Buckbeak are freed by Harry and Hermione, with the assistance of Hermione's Time-Turner. *June7 **Remus Lupin resigns as professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts after his werewolf status is exposed. August *August 22 **The 422nd Quidditch World Cup final is held in England, between Ireland and Bulgaria. The Irish National Quidditch team defeats the Bulgarian National Quidditch team 170 to 160, though Bulgarian Seeker Viktor Krum captures the Golden Snitch. Afterward, a Death Eater riot breaks out and the Dark Mark is cast into the sky by Barty Crouch Jr. September *September 1 **During the early morning, calls on Arthur Weasley to help after a disturbance at his house. Bartemius Crouch Jr. (impersonating Moody), who has abducted Moody, claims he has been attacked by burglars. **Dennis Creevey, Nigel Wolpert, and others are sorted into Gryffindor House. *September 2 **The Fourth years have Herbology, where they learn about Bubotubers. They also have Care of Magical Creatures, where they meet the Blast-Ended Skrewts, and Divination, where they start Astrology. The Daily Prophet publishes Rita Skeeter's article about Arthur Weasley and Alastor Moody. Barty Crouch Jr., impersonating Alastor Moody, transforms Draco Malfoy into a ferret. *September 4 **Bartemius Crouch Jr. (impersonationg Alastor Moody) teaches the Fourth year students about the Unforgivable Curses. October *October 31 **The Goblet of Fire selects the champions for the Triwizard Tournament, held for the first time in centuries at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Due to the scheming of Barty Crouch Jr, posing as Alastor Moody, Harry Potter is unexpectedly chosen as a fourth champion. November *November 24 **The First Task of the Triwizard Tournament is held. December *December 25 **The Yule Ball of the Triwizard Tournament is held. **Hermione Granger and Falin Cerenbus Snape meet and become friends. Individuals who started at Hogwarts Gryffindor * * * * Hufflepuf * * * * Ravenclaw * * Slytherin * * * Known individuals who graduated from Hogwarts *Percy Weasley * * Births *April 10: Sayik Praygun *May 2: Cassius Fontayne *August: Nokmour Osdenage *Rasmus and Vesma Burke *Lapis Lazuli Gypsum *Abel Dramus *Marcus Belensei *Aeverus Zhiazray *Yierra Dauben-Staves *Chep Ganley *Aphrodite Higgins *Lupus Flint *Belle Yaxley *Neril Van Buren Deaths *Karrine Balcom * * Category:Years